


I Win

by larascasse



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Butts, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Public Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larascasse/pseuds/larascasse
Summary: Seb confronts Christian about his butt groping habit.





	I Win

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt: https://motorskink.livejournal.com/4373.html?thread=1693205#t1693205

Seb lets out another heavy sigh, having spent the last five minutes in his office doing nothing more than sit there and mope.  
  
Christian looks up from the stack of papers on his desk and stares him down. “Look Seb, I know the car isn’t where we want it to be, but the team is working as hard as they can. Sitting around feeling sorry for yourself won’t do any good. If you want to help, go down to engineering or to the wind tunnel.”  
  
“It’s not that,” Seb says, “and I was already in there. Adrian kicked me out.”  
  
“I wonder why,” Christian mutters to himself as he rubs his temples with his fingers. That headache of his probably won’t be going away anytime soon. “So what’s the problem then?”  
  
“You’re good friends with Herbert, ja?”  
  
Christian frowns, wondering where Seb is going with this. “Yes, I suppose we are, as much as one can be in Formula One.”  
  
“But, are you friends outside of F1?” Seb asks.  
  
Christian gets up from his chair and walks around his desk, leaning against it, arms crossed. “Seb, I have work to do. Would you please tell me what this is about so I can go back to it?”  
  
Seb shifts in his chair, avoiding his gaze. “It’s just, you seem friendlier with him than with other people.”  
  
Christian has to hold back a laugh. “You mean, I grab his arse more than anyone else’s?”  
  
Seb winces at the words, blush creeping up his cheeks. “Yeah, that.”  
  
“Are you jealous?”  
  
Seb’s eyes flash open. “No! Why would I be? I’m not! It’s just, it’s strange. You only do it with him, so I thought, maybe, maybe something was between you two.”  
  
Christian grins, lines forming around his eyes. “It’s okay to be jealous.”  
  
Seb stands up so they’re eye-to-eye. “I am not jealous. I don’t care, you can grab all the arses you want.”  
  
“Good to know,” Christian says before pushing himself away from his desk and walking to the window. He presses down on a slat to look outside, buying some time to think. He had never put the pieces together before, but it makes sense now. Seb is always more irritable when Christian spends time with Adrian or Marko, or anyone for that matter. Whenever he’s paying more attention to someone else, Seb finds a way to get him alone and be his sole focus.  
  
“Johnny does have a nice butt,” Christian says just loud enough for Seb to hear, still looking out, watching the people down below with no real interest.  
  
He hears Seb pace behind him, then the footsteps stop. “I have a better one.”  
  
Christian turns around and stares at Seb, amused but not surprised that Seb is actually pushing the conversation further. “Better? Care to explain?” Christian says and crosses his arms, waiting for the technical explanation he knows he’ll get. After all, this is Seb and technical is what he does best.  
  
Seb frowns and sucks on his lips for a moment, probably gathering his thoughts. “Well, first, I work out and he doesn’t really. So mine is firmer, has muscle in it. His is probably just fat. Plus, I’m younger, so I have that advantage, and Heikki’s program had some basis in hockey training, so it made my butt rounder. In all cases, I win.”  
  
“You win?” Christian asks, trying to hold back a chuckle at the nonsense coming out of Seb’s mouth. Always a competition with him.  
  
“I win,” Seb confirms cockily. “My butt is better. You can test it if you want.”  
  
“Your hotel room, 9 pm. Pants off. I’ll decide if you win,” Christian says and sits back down in his chair, pulling up what he had been working on. “Now, if there isn’t anything else, I’d like to get back to work.”  
  
He stares at Seb and watches as his mouth drops open slightly and his eyes widen. “9 o’clock,” Seb repeats back with an uncertain nod and walks backwards towards the door, clumsily bumping against the frame before leaving the room.  
  
Christian makes a call to take the afternoon off. He needs it. First, he needs to get over what he just agreed to and second, he needs to make sure that he can make it work for both of them. He knows Seb’s confidence and stubborn nature can get him into more trouble than he can handle; Christian has witnessed it before. There has to be limits and rules. Boundaries. Discussions. A plan. Fresh air. Yes, fresh air is what he really needs. He cracks open the window, letting the cool breeze flow in. It feels nice against his face, but does nothing to cool the burning heat inside of him at the thought of what’s waiting for him tonight. He hasn’t felt like this since Mark left, but even that now seems dull in comparison. He learned a lot with Mark, made more than a few mistakes, but he’ll be ready for Seb. He just hopes Seb is ready for him.

.


End file.
